


young hearts wanna beat on their own

by growlery



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena needs a date to Vivian's wedding, and Gwaine is only too happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	young hearts wanna beat on their own

**Author's Note:**

> for summerpornathon's challenge #2, secrets and lies. the title's from [this excellent mash-up](https://soundcloud.com/thejanedoze/young-hearts-wanna-beat-on) by the jane doze.

Gwaine suspects something's wrong when he answers the door and Elena throws herself at him without even saying hello, but he knows for absolute sure when they make it to his bed and he strokes down her belly and she jumps out of her skin.

"Hey," he frowns. "You didn't come over to fuck, did you?"

Elena flops down on top of him, settling between his legs. "I did, I thought it would help-" She makes a vague gesture, then wraps her arms around his calves, squeezing. Gwaine makes a sympathetic face, threading his fingers into her hair.

"What's up?"

"My cousin Vivian's getting married next month, and my dad's been really predictable about it." Elena sighs. "Do you know who the last person he set me up with was? _Arthur Pendragon_."

"I am genuinely sorry for you," Gwaine says, "and would also pay good money to see that on tape."

Elena headbutts him. "You don't _understand_. I know he means well, but the way he's acting like there's a flashing light above my head that says 'GOOD CATCH!!' which is about to go out at any minute _sucks_." Gwaine scratches over her scalp, tugging gently at her hair, and Elena's eyes flutter closed. "'m sorry," she mumbles, "I didn't mean to unload this on you."

" _I'm_ sorry your dad is stuck in the 50s and can't see that you'd make a fucking terrible trophy wife."

"I know, right? If only I had a date to Vivian's wedding, or even a kind, sympathetic friend willing to pretend in order to save me from being thrown at every eligible yet no less uninterested bachelor there."

Gwaine laughs. "I'm not exactly good pretend boyfriend material, Elena."

"I think you are," she says, and Gwaine has to lean down and kiss the earnestness off her face. She links her hands behind his neck, using her hold on him to twist herself around and drop into his lap. "Do the hair thing again, harder."

Gwaine does, and this time she squirms, making a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh. He grinds his hips up reflexively and thinks about putting on a condom, but he's not entirely sure this is heading that way. And anyway, he'd have to move Elena for that.

"You could've told me before," he says, still moving against her, his dick slip-sliding through the wetness between her thighs. "You're my friend too, you know. I'd be your fake boyfriend any day of the-"

Elena puts her fingers in his mouth. "That's really sweet," she says, "but I think I'll take the fucking over the talking now, if that's okay."

Gwaine grins, already fumbling for a condom.

*

The day of the wedding dawns bright and terrifying and far, far too early. Gwaine's mostly awake by the time they get to the motorway, though, thanks to the thermos of coffee that Elena brought with her when she picked him up.

"So," he says, kicking his feet up on the dashboard, "how long have we been dating?"

"Six weeks. That's why I haven't told anyone about it, in case it was premature."

"Sounds reasonable. Who did the asking?"

"Me," Elena says. "No one's going to believe us if we try and play it the other way around. I mean, look at you."

"Look at _you_ ," Gwaine retorts. Elena's eyes are all smoky and she's wearing a long, green dress that flares at her waist with matching Doc Martens, and the thing is, Gwaine thinks she's beautiful in shorts and an old t-shirt, and Gwaine thinks she's beautiful in absolutely nothing at all, but this, right now, is different. She looks nothing like his Elena, which makes the whole lying-about-being-in-love-with-her thing feel a whole lot easier.

"Anyway," Elena continues loftily, "I did kiss you first, so technically I did do the asking."

Gwaine shakes his head, but he's smiling, can't help it. "Yeah, whatever, _technically_."

An hour later, Elena parks neatly in front of the old converted church Vivian's getting married in. Gwaine inhales deeply, drains the thermos and says, "Right. Let's go."

Elena grabs him by the hand. "Wait," she says. "Are you sure you want to do this? I only told Vivian I was bringing someone and I understand if you're not comfortable-"

"I am," Gwaine says. "Merlin made me watch a fuck-ton of rom-coms with him last week. Seriously, I've got this."

Elena grins. "Great," she says, letting go of Gwaine's wrist only long enough to weave their fingers together. " _Now_ let's go."


End file.
